


Frame

by Slaskia



Series: A Single Thread [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Unethical Experimentation, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Ath-Nal hopes this new cloned frame will suit this troublesome immortal spark he has in his possession.





	Frame

The frame on the table was not what he expected. 

Ath-Nil had thought the CNA of the seeker would have be more dominant, but it appears all it gave this frame was the majority of its dark themed color scheme, an uncommon height and slightly larger than normal winglets for the frame type.  Most of the frame design obviously came from the bike half. 

Genetics can do funny things and it fascinated him.  And it still surprised him that this worked at all. 

Well, let’s not count this as a success _just_ yet.  

The Quintesson looked over at a clear container sitting on one of the tables.  Within it was a pure white spark, floating lazily in its confinement.  Only a few orns old and it caused so much trouble. 

It was a miracle it existed, really.  That project run by Hog-ci and Mog-bol finally produced something!  A pity that fool Mara-Al-Utha had to taint it with his forbidden arts.  It left them torn on whether to keep it alive or make use of it. 

At first, they decided to destroy it, the taint of Mara-Al-Utha couldn’t be allowed to exist.  However, no matter what they did, that damn spark wouldn’t extinguish.  Physical attacks just went right through it with no sign of damage or distress.  Energy attacks did cause reaction, but they had to ramp up the intensity quite a bit before it finally disappeared. 

Only for it to come back a breem later! 

It was the same result no matter how much higher they set the power.  They couldn’t get rid of it!  There was an idea to just shoot the damn thing into a star, but Kigothia, the Minister of Science, declared this was the perfect spark to run experiments on without drawing unwanted attention from the Cybertronians. 

So, they put it in one of Rho-ph’s designer frames.  When they onlined it, however…it immediately went berserk!  It caused so many injuries…so much destruction…before they were able to stop it.  Unfortunately, that frame ended up being irreparably damaged as a result. 

The next frame they put the spark in they ensured was properly restrained.  It onlined extremely agitated, but the restraints held, so the experiments commenced.  Starting with the basics. 

Then that fool of an assistant of his, Gha-nak, accidently damaged one of the hand restraints during one of the tests and it broke free.  Fool was nearly killed along with a few other assistants, before they were able to disable it once more. 

Rho-ph was already complaining that they were ‘wasting’ his frames with this and refused to give them another.  Bah, fool only cared about profits, not progress.  Still, he did have a point in some fashion.  The frames they were being given would not have parts that would be easily replaced.  Normally they wouldn’t care, but this was an apparent immortal spark they were dealing with. 

One of his assistants suggested that perhaps the spark wasn’t ‘comfortable’ in the frames it was being given.  That was an interesting point.  Normally, Cybertronian sparks developed their own frame upon touching the surface of the planet, their genetic code becoming apparent at that moment, from what he observed. 

They weren’t about to let this spark loose to form it’s own frame, however. Too risky of being spotted by Cybertronians.  Cloning was the only viable solution.  Fortunately, Hog-ci and Mog-bol had a habit of preserving all their test subjects that died, so getting CNA samples from the two Cybertronians used to create this spark was simple enough. 

Splicing the two different CNAs together into a viable frame was another matter.  There were several failures before one finally grew to full maturity in the cultivation tank.  That very frame was now laid out on the table, waiting for the spark to be transferred to it. 

The question was, will the spark accept it? 

He did a quick examination of the frame, looking for any deformities and imperfections.  Ath-Nil knew that even naturally formed frames could turn out wrong, such was the cause with the twin seekers he ‘helped’ over three deca-vorns ago.  One was so badly deformed that he had to resort to cloning to make him useful to them.  The cloning process allowed them to install the cloaking mod they wanted him to have as well.  

A pity Skywarp turned out to be too much of an idiot to _actually_ be useful to them.  Fortunately, Yug-co found another use for both him and his brother, Thundercracker. 

If this worked for this spark, they could easily just clone replacement parts…if not whole bodies and no Cybertronian would be the wiser. 

 _Hmm, the T-Cog, looks wrong._  

It wasn’t _misshapen_ per say, more like a different design.  It probably would still function the same as the other T-Cogs.  Yet…. 

It could be a potential wild card.  That they were able to fool the Cybertronians that they ‘gave’ them this organ, and the ability to transform along with it, was a stroke of luck.  What if this odd T-Cog had other capabilities they didn’t know about? 

No, the risk could not be taken.  Fortunately, due to all the experiments, there were plenty of spare normal T-Cogs around.  It was a simple matter of replacing the odd one with a normal one.  Which he did quickly and easily. 

The odd T-Cog he put away to study later. 

 _Now, Subject Zero._   Ath-Nil grabbed the spark container and set it over the chest of the frame, it’s chest plates already open and waiting for the transfer.  _Let’s see if my assistant’s theory is correct…._  

After ensuring the restraints were all in place and secured, he opened the spark container.  The spark immediately settled into spark chamber with no hesitation.  A good sign.  Kliks later, the optics onlined, revealing pale blue optics that looked around frantically.  It attempted to move, but the restraints held. 

:Don’t hurt me!: a masculine voice cried out in Basic, in a pleading tone, when it spotted him.  :Please…no more pain!: 

Ath-Nil chuckled.  It could speak this time!  This was a very good sign! 

“There will be lots of pain in your future, Subject Zero,” he told it with a cruel smile.  “After all…it is all you are good for….” 

It looked at him, fear in it’s optics.  He knew there was no chance it understood what he had said, but it clearly understood his intent with this tone….

**Author's Note:**

> Those that have been following the 'A Single Thread' series thus far will know who this unfortunate Cybertronian is....
> 
> Edit: corrected some mistakes...including the optic color.


End file.
